La réception
by tchiichan
Summary: Yuko organise une réception pour la chandeleur et Watanuki doit faire des tonnes de crêpes! Le pauvre! Moment d'humour agréable!


La réception !

Watanuki se leva de bonne humeur, comme d'habitude, il se prépara et se rendit au lycée. Sur sa route, il croisa Doméki qui gâcha un peu sa joie.

Rrrhhh !

Salut, fit le jeune Doméki

Tiens !

Watanuki lui tendis son bentô, après tout le jeune homme devait encore la vie à ce stupide crétin de Doméki.

L'adolescent avait préparé des inarizushi et des crêpes.

Des crêpes ?

Oui, c'est la chandeleur et j'en prépare d'autres pour Yuko, ce soir.

Mmmmhh !

Ils marchèrent vers leur lycée, Watanuki s'énervait tout seul pendant que Doméki restait calme et tranquille.

Yuko était au téléphone avec un étrange inconnu

Tu es sûre, qu'il seront tous là, fit la jeune femme

…………………………..

Bien, je vous attend demain

Elle raccrocha et regarda Mokona, Maru et Moro, c'est trois-là dansaient à la perspective d'une grande fête qui se préparait.

Watanuki et Doméki arrivèrent enfin au lycée, le chemin était long surtout pour un certain jeune homme. Ils croisèrent la jeune Himawari.

Himawari-chan ! Le jeune homme sautait littéralement de joie vers la jeune fille.

Tu va bien, lui demanda-t-elle.

Très bien, je suis en pleine forme, j'ai pris un casse-croute, tu mangeras avec nous à midi.

D'accord !

Les cours passèrent vite et Watanuki prit le chemin de la boutique à Yuko. Le jeune garçon fut accueilli par Maru et Moro.

Bienvenue Watanuki, chantèrent-elles en même temps.

Watanuki, viens ici ! Fit une voix

Oui, j'arrive !

Il faut que tu fasses une centaine de crêpas, nous avons des invités, ils arrivent demain, dit la maîtresse des lieux.

Cent crêpes à faire !!!!! Mais ça va pas ! Pesta le pauvre Watanuki.

Humm ! Il croisa le regard de Yuko qui disait je veux mes crêpes !

Bon il faut y aller !

Le jeune garçon partit faire les courses, il fallait une bonne cinquantaine d'œufs, des kilos et des kilos de sucre et de farine, des litres et des litres de lait. Il pestait contre Yuko mais heureusement Doméki vint à sa rencontre pour l'aider. Malgré le mécontentement de Watanuki. Ils arrivèrent à la boutique des rêves. Il laissa Watanuki, seul, ce dernier entra dans la boutique et rangea ses énormes réserves.

Le lendemain, Dimanche 2 février, Watanuki arriva tôt pour préparer les crêpes. Il fut accueilli à son habitude par Maru et Moro.

Bienvenue Watanuki !

Bonjour, on va au boulot.

On va à la cuisine, on va à la cuisine firent les deux petites filles.

Moi aussi, moi aussi, je veux cuisiner, fit Mokona en sautillant.

Watanuki prépara la pâte, d'abord pour une trentaine de crêpes. Il cassa les œufs, Maru et Moro versèrent la farine et le sucre. Le jeune garçon se mit à mélanger le pâte, pendant que les deux jeunes filles sortirent le beurre et une poêle.

L'adolescent commença à faire sauter ses crêpes. Mokona en profita pour en voler quelques unes et s'enfuit sous les assauts de louches donnés par Watanuki.

Reviens ici, Gredin !

Après cela, il prit faire ces cents crêpes avec l'aide de Maru et Moro. Il prépara également un buffet avec boissons et bien sûr les crêpes ;

Yuko ?

Oui !

Qui vient à cette réception ?

Simplement quelques amis !

Les premiers invités arrivèrent, il y avait un jeune garçon, avec une fille qui avait d'étranges oreilles, Watanuki se souvenait de ses oreilles.

Bonjour Tchii et Hideki, fit Yuko, aller vous servir en attendant les autres.

Le couple alla vers le buffet, mais Watanuki vit Tchii ne touchait à aucune nourriture ou boisson.

Si j'ai fait toutes ses crêpes pour rien ! pensa le jeune garçon, ça va pas du tout.

Les invités suivants furent une jeune fille que Yuko appela Misaki et la jeune femme qui l'accompagnait était sa mère, elle avait l'air très timide.

Il y avait aussi trois jeunes filles, une avec de longs cheveux rouges qui adorait les crêpes et souriait ; l'autre était grande avec une chevelure bleue et la dernière portait des lunettes avec des cheveux verts et courts. Ces trois filles ne nommaient Hikaru, Umi et Fu.

Il y avait aussi trois garçons qui Watanuki avait commencé à discutait, il y avait Sûo, qui avait l'air trop sérieux, Nokoru, qui riait et fit un baisemain à chaque fille et Akari qui voulait savoir la recette des crêpes de Watanuki.

Mais le spectacle qui fit rire tout le monde, fut un Mokona qui sautait par tous suivit par un drôle de créature orange et une autre bleue. Ceux-ci suivit encore par une jeune fille qui criait

Reviens ici, Kero !

Il a volait ma crêpe !

Mais il y a en a d'autre !

Le tout filmer par une jeune fille avec sa caméra qui souriait. Kéro s'arrêta et Mokona aussi. Il se mirent à faire un concours de celui qui mangerait le plus de crêpes. Ce fut Mokona qui gagna, Kero pesta.

Mais Sakura lui promit de faire d'autres crêpes à la maison.

Chouette ! Chouette !

_« Meyko ! »_

La pierre sur le front de Mokona se mit à briller, et dans une lumière, tous virent apparaître Sakura, Shaolan, Kurogané, Fye et le petit Mokona blanc.

Yuko ? fit Mokona.

Tiens, voici des crêpes pour la chandeleur, fit la sorcière des dimensions.

On n'en veut pas, pesta Kurogané, il va encore avoir un truc à payer.

Mais non, donne les nous, Mokona, dit Fye avec un sourire.

Voici !

Fye et les autres récupèrent les crêpes et Mokona noir coupa la conversation.

La réception prit fin, les invités partirent les uns après les autres.

Il faut ranger, Watanuki, ordonna Yuko !

Oui ! répondit ce dernier.

On range aussi, scandèrent Maru et Moro.

Les trois enfant se mirent à ranger ainsi que Mokona. Une fois tout remis à sa place et propre. Le jeune garçon rentra chez lui.

_« Rêve de Watanuki »_

Le jeune garçon rêva qu'il trouvait au milieu d'un milliers de crêpes qui voulait l'aplatir !

Non, laissez-moi tranquille.

Il se mit à courir au milieu des crêpes, en se collant les pieds à la pâte.

Il se réveilla en sursaut, après avoir failli être enseveli par la pâte.

Dans le milieu de la journée, il se rendit à la boutique de Yuko.

Ah te voilà enfin, fit cette dernière, il y a encore des crêpes à faire au moins un millier.

Ah non, pas ça, fit Watanuki, paniqué à l'idée d'être étouffer par la pâte.

La sorcière ria, en voyant la tête de ce pauvre Watanuki ;

Je plaisante, il doit t'en restait une.

Chouette !

C'est vrai avec la fête, et la préparation , il n'en avait pas manger.

Il voulut la prendre mais Mokona fut plus rapide et s'enfuit avec la crêpe.

Viens ici, espèce de petit coquin, viens ici !

FIN 


End file.
